The Issues
by MichaMunchkin
Summary: Lily's in her fifth year and it seems nothing is going right. But just as it look like its as bad as it can get, it gets worse... So what will happen when her secert's revealed and someone decides to take advantage?... find out... Read and review please!
1. Can

Lily lay awake deep in thought. She had just received her Hogwarts letter for her 5th year. She felt terrible, she was so thankful for what she had but she still wanted more. She knew she had more than she ever needed but there was more out there. She wander where she would be if she hadn't gone to the school of witchcraft and wizardry. She smiled, she would be about to start her freshman year with her muggle friends, whom she missed terribly. She hardly ever saw them. Suddenly she felt alone, very alone. Why? She wasn't alone, she had a wonderful family, with the exception of Petunia, her sister who avoided her. She had plenty of caring friends. Why? She yawned awaking her from the trance she was in. She flipped onto her stomach and stared at the clock. It took her a moment to focus on the numbers, it was 2:13.  
She sat up and began to look for pen and paper. I have to write to Kaitlin, that'll make me feel better. She sat cross legged on the floor and began to write:  
Hey Kaitlin! I miss you so much! I hope your doing alright. I'm doing ok, I couldn't sleep again. You want to meet at Diagon Alley again this year? Well, I hope to see you then. Write back soon! Love you!  
Lily  
She smiled, she didn't care she didn't have an owl to send to the message, she felt better. She climbed back into bed, but there was a creature in the way. Her cat was snuggly curled in a nest of blankets and sheets. "Micha," she whispered rolling her eyes as she shoved the cat out of her way. She began to stroke the silky fur of the cat to comfort herself. Micha began to purr and Lily finally fell asleep.  
She woke up late the next morning with a cat swatting at her nose anxious to get outside. She stumbled out of bed and walked down the hall with a cat at her heels. The black fur of the cat shown as she playfully ran ahead, waited and the ran ahead again until they came to the front door. Micha didn't waste a second, Lily hardly had opened the door when the cat slipped out. Lily smiled. She raised her arms in a stretch and let out a yawn. "Good afternoon," Her father spoke with a smirk as she turned to go back to her bedroom.  
"What time is it?" She looked around for a clock.  
"Its almost one. And there's a bird in the family room, I believe it's waiting for you."  
She raced to the family room to see a beautiful barn owl perched on the couch. She knew right away who it was from. She stroked his glossy feathers as she took the note he carried. The bird gracefully lifted his feathers with approval. She began to read. Lily,  
How are you? I miss you so much. I couldn't sleep last night, I kept think of you and somehow I had a feeling something was bothering you. Well, I hope that's not the case and that your enjoying your summer! I know you wanted to spend more time with your family this summer, but we can still meet at Diagon Alley for school stuff right? Well, hope to hear from you soon.  
Kaitlin  
  
Lily smiled. She knew Kaitlin was a good friend if she could sense her unhappiness from miles and miles away. Yes, she was a good friend, with or without that connection they seemed to have. She was always there for Lily no matter what seemed to be the problem, and Lily the same for her but was this connection really there or was it just coincidence? Lily shrugged the thoughts off and she began to write another letter to Kaitlin.  
They met out side Florrish and Blotts a week before school began. Kaitlin's parents had become very friendly with Lily's parents and they began to show them all around the magical street. In the last five years of her life, Lily hadn't realized that her muggle parents were allowed in this wizard community. They waited until they could no longer see their parents before beginning to search for school books. They hadn't gone far into the shop when they saw a familiar face. It was a very rare site to see Sirius Black without James Potter but there he was, alone. He seemed to be absorbed in a book, another unexpected sight. "Sirius!" Kaitlin called out.  
He looked up and saw the girls. "Hi Kaitlin. Hello Lily," He smiled.  
"What is that your reading?" Lily questioned.  
"Hmm? Oh this," he glanced at the book, "Nothing."  
"Where's James today?" Kaitlin asked knowing that Lily was wondering.  
  
"I'm right here," James stood tall right behind Lily. Lily jumped startled, she wonder if Kaitlin had jumped too. Sirius laughed.  
"Hello Lily," he patted her on the head, it made her feel like alittle kid tagging along.  
She smiled in her confusion as she often did. "Well, we have to go. See you later." Kaitlin said.  
She grabbed Lily and they walked way. Lily turned and waved. "Bye." They gathered the books they would need and waited in a line filled with many other Hogrwart students of all ages. Lily looked around to see if anyone else was around. She saw no one she knew so she spoke. "Why do people always pat me on the head?"  
Kaitlin laughed so hard she wasn't making noise. "How many people have patted you on the head?"  
"Well three I think. At the end of last year, Sean and Kyle and now James too. I just don't get it." She looked down to think for a moment. Kaitlin patted her head. They both laughed. 


	2. Hogwarts Express

Lily hugged her parents good bye as they stood in front of platform 9 ¾. She wouldn't see them again until Christmas. "Bye Lily," her mom said, "Now don't be kissing any boys."  
  
Lily smiled her parents were always joking around. Her father looked around, "Now, where has you sister gone off to?"  
  
"Still in the car I suppose," her mother answered, "You two hardly see each other and when you do you treat each other like the scum of the earth. I got along fine with my sister." She added.  
  
"I gave up on being friendly to her along time ago, she avoids me when I'm home so I don't bother looking for her." Lily said.  
  
"Only 5 minutes be for the train leaves. Bye for really now Lily," Her dad hugged her.  
  
"Bye," She turned holding back her tears and crossed the barrier.  
  
Parents hugging their children goodbye and children waving from opened windows along the train suddenly surrounded her. She boarded the train checking the compartments for her friends. Finally she founded them packed in one of the last compartments.  
  
She looked around at all of her friends. There were ten of them sitting snugly alone the two seats. Brooke sat along side the wall, her blonde hair was held back in a ponytail. Her blue eyes glistened as she looked out the window. Brooke and Lily had a lot in common. They both were in Gryfindor and did very well in school. Over the years they had become very close. She smiled at Lily when their eyes met.  
  
Next to her was Riley, a Ravenclaw. Her short blond hair curled slightly down to the base of her neck. Riley was a beater on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. She was very aggressive but Lily still enjoyed her company. She looked very small and thin squashed on the seat between all of their friends.  
  
Beside Riley sat Madison another Ravenclaw. Her hair was curlier than Riley's and darker too. Lily didn't know her too well but found she seemed to like being right, but then again who didn't, Lily certainly did. But altogether Madison was friendly towards Lily and Lily was kind to her.  
  
Closer to the door was Stephanie. Lily wondered how all these people could fit on one bench. She was tall and thin, she was very athletic and played Quidditch like Riley. She was a seeker, she wasn't the greatest seeker, James was by far better, but she liked to brag about it anyhow. Lily noticed she had gotten her hair cut. It was shorter and curlier and she had little pieces that hung straight on either side of her eyes. Stephanie was a Ravenclaw too, like Riley and Madison and cared a lot about her classes. She was the youngest of their friends, almost exactly a year younger that Lily.  
  
At the very end of the row sat Lizbeth. The fellow Gryfindor had always seemed very quiet to Lily. She had very long straight that shined in the light of the sun. Lizbeth and Lily had become closer friends over the course of the last year and Lily found that Lizbeth had things to say and found she could be quite funny.  
  
Across from her was Amanda, the Hufflepuff girl that none of Lily's friends really liked. Her pale blonde hair was long a curly and she wore a pair of small oval glasses. Lily had nothing against glasses; she once wore them too. They always treated her nicely for the most part but Lily sometimes found it eerie when her head landed on her shoulder. She knew she just wanted to be part of the group but it just wasn't right. Amanda didn't seem to have her own opinion of anything, which always greatly bothered Lily. She seemed to do well in school, but would often turn around and giggle randomly at Lily.  
  
Alexie another Hufflepuff sat next to her. She was always joking around. She was always funny and loud. She had long dark hair and a somewhat round face made it hard to see her serious but somehow she knew it wasn't impossible.  
  
Third from the door was Paige. Lily very much enjoyed spending time with Paige. She was a Ravenclaw but they had a lot in common. Both Lily and Paige were prefects although Lily didn't know this yet. Paige was always joining in on the laughter but yet she could be calm when it was necessary. Her short blond hair and blues eyes both seemed to glow as Lily looked to the next person on the seat.  
  
Laurin was next. Her brown hair lay perfectly straight with golden highlights like the rays of light the sun let off. Lily hadn't gotten to know her to well yet but she seemed very nice. She had had many boyfriends for a 5th year and Lily admitted to herself her the slight jealousy she had toward the Hufflepuff.  
  
Squeezed between Laurin and the wall was Morgan. Lily was pretty close to her. Morgan's dirty blonde hair was pulled tightly back into its usual ponytail as she gazed out the window. She was very athletic; Lily thought she'd make a good basketball player unfortunately Morgan didn't know what basketball was. She was however an excellent keeper for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.  
  
And of course sitting on the floor under the window was Kaitlin. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled loosely back into a messy bun. She sat with her arms around her knees and seemed to be deep in thought. The compartment was unexpectedly very quiet.  
  
They all greeted Lily when they saw her. Riley called out, "Hey!"  
  
Brooke and Lily hugged while Paige and Morgan lined up behind, waiting for their turns. After hugging them she decided to hug Riley next because Lily could tell Amanda also wanted to hug. Riley cringed, Lily laughed, she knew that Riley never used to be hugged but slowly she accepted that's what girls her age did. Then Lily sat down beside Kaitlin on the floor. Kaitlin put her arm around Lily's shoulders.  
  
The room went silent once more. "So how are you guys?" she waited, "I missed you all so much."  
  
She knew that they had all seen each other over the three months, none of them had seen her and yet they had nothing to say. She thought for a moment and smiled. She reached into her pocket; she felt her Prefect badge and the something she was looking for. "Anyone up for a game of BS?" she asked pulling the deck of cards from her robe.  
  
"Sure," Brooke answered sliding to the floor.  
  
Paige, Alexie, Kaitlin, and to her annoyance, Amanda sat along the ground to play. She began to shuffle the cards. Soon separate conversations broke out. "Three six's," Lily repeated the words Kaitlin just spoke. "Oh BS!"  
  
Kaitlin laughed, she flipped over her three cards and sure enough they were all six's. Lily reached for the pile as the compartment door slide open. "Hey you guys!" It was Seth, a sixth year Ravenclaw, "I was just wondering if there are any new Prefects in here, there's always a meeting on our way to school and all the fifth years always forget. I did last year."  
  
Lily looked around to see if anyone else had in fact become a prefect. Madison looked around curiously too. Lily sighed, She stood up and said "You guys go ahead and keep playing. I'll be back soon."  
  
She began to move toward the door, "Wait for me!" It was Paige.  
  
Lily smiled. "Come-on then."  
  
They followed Seth through hall into the very front compartment. Where sat one fifth, sixth and seventh year boy and girl from each house (except of course Lily, Paige and Seth who hadn't sat down yet) and the Head Boy and Girl.  
  
Other than Seth and Paige, Lily only knew Remus, the fifth year from Gryfindor, and Carter, the fifth year from Ravenclaw. Lily and Paige sat beside them and Seth sat with some of his sixth year friends.  
  
As the meeting started Lily let herself slip away from the words the head girl spoke. Instead she thought of how cute Kaitlin and Remus would be together. She knew Kaitlin had liked him sense their first year. She also noticed that Carter and Paige looked like a good couple too. She wondered if they liked each other. She looked at Paige who sat next to her, she decide she should probably pay attention because Paige was hanging on the head girls every word. "Fifth years, you don't need to worry about much but be sure to find out the password for your house before the feast. That's about it. I'll see you all at the next meeting. I'll get back to you on when that'll be."  
  
Lily smiled; she hadn't missed much. She and Paige walked back with Carter and Remus. "Well, congratulations on making prefects you guys."  
  
"Yeah you too," said Carter, "And in two years maybe one of us will be head boy or girl."  
  
"Well, bye you guys," Remus said, opening the door of the compartments where the Marauders stayed. She saw the leader of the group of friends, James Potter. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other as Remus closed the door.  
  
Carter said "Farewell," at the next compartment, leaving Lily and Paige to walk the rest of the way alone.  
  
They didn't talk much the rest of the way. Lily tried hard to reduce the smile that was taking over her face from just seeing James. Paige was carefully watching her steps and hadn't noticed. Lily wondered what she was thinking about. 


	3. Back at School

They sat at their house tables ready for the beginning term feast. Lily was starving. She looked around to find the first years, hoping that the sorting ceremony would start soon so she could eat sooner. All she could find was the sorting hat sitting on a stool. Lily had never known it to be the true black it once was. She always remembered it being the faded tattered hat the sat before them. She looked up at the ceiling trying to forget her hunger once more. Thin wisps of cloud hung in front of the stars. The moon was a beautiful slender crescent the shed its light through the cloud, making the sky the silver pool she gazed upon. She looked a Brooke who sat beside her and then at Kaitlin and Lizbeth across the table and then the Marauders who sat beside them. Kaitlin was talking to Sirius and Remus. Lily smiled at them. "I'm hungry," she announced to Brooke.  
  
"You always are," Brooke laughed.  
  
It was true. Lily was always announcing her hunger to her friends. Before she came to Hogwarts her friends from elementary school asked her why her mum never packed her a lunch. She always managed to finish her lunch before they had sat down and then sometimes she would still be hungry.  
  
"I hope the ceremony starts soon."  
  
At that the door to the Great Hall opened and a bunch of shy quite 11 year old walked through looking down at the floor. Lily saw a boy who looked very familiar to her. She had seen this boy before with his messy blonde hair and crooked teeth. He was known to her as a goofball kid always laughing and never serious. He was though at that moment the only first year with his head up looking at the older students. He had in fact been very serious at that moment. She wondered which house Billy Comer would be in.  
  
She watched the frightened kids sit the hat upon their heads in fear. Jenny Blat had become a Hufflepuff and then Blake Bradley had become a Slytherin. "Simon Canterbury" Professor McGonagall called stiffly.  
  
"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted.  
  
"I remember how terrified I was of my sorting ceremony," Brooke wispered.  
  
Lily remembered too. She hadn't the slightest idea of what went on in a sorting ceremony. She remembered the boys behind her talking about fighting with a Dragon! She tried not to listen to them and all of the creatures they were going to fight. She could still see the older students gazing at her and the other first years as she walked through the hall. She could hear them cheering for the students after they were sorted. She wondered why her last name had to be Evans, thanks to alphabetical order she would be one of the first to be sorted. She walked quickly toward the hat when her name was called, nervously glancing back at the students. She sat on the stool and winced when McGonagall placed the hat upon her head. She recalled what the hat had said to her. He hummed deep in thought. "You've have a great mind and a brave heart. Your loyalty is strong," He hummed once more, "Well, lets see. You will fit right in any house but far better in Ravenclaw or Gryfindor," He was silent.  
  
Lily felt as though she had sat up there far longer than anyone else had. She remembered the sounds of the Gryfindors cheering as she proudly walked to the Gryfindor table.  
  
The thoughts of her sorting ceremony faded when she heard the name she had been eager to hear. "William Comer," McGonagall spoke.  
  
The boy walked up with courage, not showing his fear which Lily admired. He sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. Lily was excited to hear that William had become a fellow Gryfindor. She joined the other students in applauding for him.  
  
He took his seat at the front of the table as Lily leaned over to wave to him. He looked at her in confusion and then smiled.  
  
"Do you know him?" Lizbeth asked.  
  
"Yeah, I baby-sit him during the summer," She replied.  
  
They continued to watch the ceremony until finally Arthur Yules was sorted into Hufflepuff. "Good, I'm staving," Lily pointed out once more.  
  
Kaitlin laughed. Lizbeth shook her head. The food appeared on the table and lily reached for it. They began to eat, and soon the realized their exhaustion from the long journey to school. Dessert came but only Lily served herself the pumpkin pie. "I can't believe your still going to eat more," it was Sirius who stared at her in amazement. She took a bit shrugged her shoulders and said, "I'm hungry."  
  
She took another bit and looked up. They were all watching her every move. She blushed, "Hi," she said.  
  
She finished her pie with a "Wow," from Remus and "Where do you put it all?" from Sirius.  
  
Lizbeth, Kaitlin and Brooke all smiled when they saw she was done. A bit later the food vanished from their plates and Dumbledoor spoke. "Now, before you head for your dormitories, I'd like to tell the first years and some of you who may have forgotten, that we call the Forbidden Forest the Forbidden Forest because it's forbidden, hence the name. He smiled and make sure to find a prefect for the password to your common rooms."  
  
Lily's eyes widened, she had forgot to ask the 6th year prefects for their password. She looked to each of her friends and then she saw Remus. She sighed with relief, "Remus do you know the password?" She asked.  
  
"Oh it's Nugae Omerta," Remus said.  
  
The Gryfindors began to leave for their dormitories with the other students. Lily was glad she didn't have to lead the first years to the Portrait of the Fat Lady. Instead she stayed behind the first years and listened to the kid's amazement toward the moving stairs and pictures along the wall. She and her friends climb through the portrait hole into the common room. The girls say good night to everyone in the common room and found their way to their room. Lily found Micha curled up onto her bed. Her trunk placed at the foot of the bed. She got ready for bed, slid under the covers as Micha found her way to the foot of her bed.  
  
Thanks for reading! Please review my story! I really would like to hear from you! I realize I'm not getting to the plot yet, but I promise it'll come soon enough! ~ Michamuchkin 


	4. And The Problems Start

The warmth of the sun beat down upon her as she sat with James and Kaitlin. The refreshing sounds of the waterfall beside them comforted them, and Lily found that she was quite happy. She had to find her other friends before class started and so she left Kaitlin and James and headed for the library. She found her friends and sat with them. They were laughing. Then Kaitlin walked in. Lily could see she was angry. She said, "Why don't you guys ever stand up for me?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" they asked.  
  
"I was expelled!" Kaitlin marched off.  
  
They looked at each other in shock and then they realized it was time for class. The sun had gone away, it was raining rather hard creating a large puddle blocking their path. Over top of the puddle was a bridge. It only had railing on one side. She let her friends go first. When it came her turn she held on tightly to the only railing. The bridge flipped over, there was Lily hanging from the railing over the puddle. She felt her shoe slide off and then heard it splash into the puddle. She held on tighter.  
  
She sat up. It was the weirdest dream she had ever had. She knew this but it had also been one of her happier dreams. She smiled and the sight of her and James sitting beside a waterfall. How can I call it happy when Kaitlin was expelled? She got out of bed, stretched and got dressed. She reached for her shoes. Why did my shoes fall off? That's kind of odd, isn't it? She tied them and left her friends who were still asleep. She walked down the steps to the common room.  
  
She sat on the hearth of the fireplace. It wasn't abnormal for her to wake up before her friends. She enjoyed the mornings and the warmth of the fire on her back. She heard someone coming down the stairs. Cody and Simon, also fifth years, stumbled down the stairs in their PJ's still. They weren't close friends with the Marauders but they were friends. Simon was very small; he was shorter than Lily. His brown hair sat flatly atop his head. Cody was in Lily's opinion very tall. He and Simon sat down across from Lily on the couch.  
  
They said good morning and then the common room was as quite as it had been when everyone was asleep. They all looked at each other in the silence. Until finally someone spoke. "Did you know that your right upper lip is higher than your left upper lip?" Simon asked curiously.  
  
She hid her confusion with a laugh. Why was he looking at my lip? "Is that a fact that goes for all people or just me?" She knew that with Simon you just couldn't be sure.  
  
"Just you," he said.  
  
Lily covered her mouth and then Cody said, "Why were you looking?"  
  
"But it's true," he said.  
  
"Well, I'm going to get some breakfast," She said her hand still over her lip, "See you guys later."  
  
"Bye," they responded.  
  
She climbed through the portrait hole and walked to the great hall. The room was empty for the most part but there she saw Paige and Madison. As she walked toward them she could see that a third was hidden among them, Amanda.  
  
Lily walked over. "What's new you guys?"  
  
"Did you see the bulletin, by the door?" Paige asked.  
  
"No, what did it say?" Lily questioned.  
  
"There's prefect meeting after class is over." She responded.  
  
Just then a large group of Gryfindors entered the room. Brooke, Kaitlin and Lizbeth walked toward them with the 5th year boys of Gryfindor. Lily smiled at them as if to say "Good morning". Lily knew Kaitlin was in a good mood before she pulled her away to do the chicken dance. The two of them sang as they did the hand motions. Lily laughed when Sirius joined them. They almost always did some dance. Lily enjoyed the Hokey Pokey but they always seemed to do the wrong movements (putting their right hand in when it was suppose to be the left foot). Their dance ended with the girls curtsying to Sirius who bowed. The three of them walked to their other friends, whom were so used to there dancing customs they hadn't said anything.  
  
The tight circle left Lily standing on her tiptoes to see her friends faces. She squeezed in enough to bump Paige and Brooke with her hip. She smiled when the lost their balance. "What are our classes?" asked Lizbeth.  
  
They all shook their heads they didn't know. "Well, after breakfast we should find out," Lily suggested.  
  
She walked to the Gryfindor table and sat down. She grabbed a piece of toast and ate it before piling her plate with fruit salad. She didn't enjoy eggs all that much but took some anyway. The rest of the Gryfindors sat down with her. They soon found out that their first classes were Charms and Transfiguration. After that Lily had Divination. Lily happily remembered that James was in most of her classes. He took Divination too but unfortunately for Lily he didn't take Muggle Studies. Kaitlin on the other hand had taken Muggle Studies but only because she thought it would an easy class due to the fact that a lot of her family were muggles. Lily hadn't exactly thought of it that way, she thought it would be good to learn about the muggle culture from the point of view of wizards, not that it wasn't a plus that it would be easy. Soon the Great Hall was filled with the chatter of the new, excited first years and the somewhat less excited older students sharing their summer experiences.  
  
Lily soon found herself in Charms, sitting beside Brooke. Kaitlin and Lizbeth were beside Brooke. Lily heard James and Sirius talking behind her she smiled. On the other side of her was Morgan. The Hufflepuffs and Gryfindors quieted down when Professor Flitwick entered the room. The very small wizard had always entertained Lily in the way he spoke. They didn't learn anything new but instead reviewed what they had been taught the year before. Lily was very happy when class ended with out homework because she knew Professor McGonagall would have plenty of homework to give them.  
  
Transfiguration was a difficult class but it was one of Lily's favorites only because she liked the challenge. They had Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. Lily wished they could have more time to talk in that class because of her friends.  
  
Lunchtime came around a lot slower than Lily would have liked but it came. She grabbed a sandwich and found Remus, Paige and Carter to go to the Prefect meeting. They had to climb a few flights of stairs before they came to the Prefect meeting room, which none of them had known of until that year. They found the door but they couldn't remember the password. They sat against the wall to wait for some that would remember.  
  
"So what do you think about that transfiguration homework for the first night?" Lily asked, knowing they had transfiguration with her.  
  
"I should have known there'd be that much!" Paige pretended to sob into her arms.  
  
"At least we don't have homework for Herbology," Carter said.  
  
"Yeah but I'm going to have to make up my future for the next month in Divination," she said.  
  
"Nah," Lily responded, "We won't have homework yet or at least not a lot."  
  
"What are your guys extra classes?" Paige looked up to Carter and Remus.  
  
"I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures and Study of Ancient Runes." Remus said.  
  
"Same," Carter answered as Paige turned from Remus to him.  
  
"That's cool," Lily said, "So I wonder what the password is."  
  
She looked around the cold stone walls of the hallway. She excepted the silence as a chance to just relax, to look around and wonder and dream. She saw a shadow moving along the wall. It was the silhouette of Seth. "Hello all," he said as he took the last step off the stairs, "Why do you sit here?"  
  
The four of them just looked up at him in silences. He seemed to get the message. He laughed, "Forgot the password already? I should have known."  
  
They shook their heads, and they slowly began to pull themselves away from the ground. Lily and Paige turned, faced each other and pulled each other up slowly at the same time. They moved away from the door and allowed Seth to step forward with the password. "Che sara, sara."  
  
The door opened and as they walked in he added, "It's Italian for what will be, will be."  
  
They didn't bother asking how he knew this but it was interesting all the same. They entered the room; it was odd but cozy. The wallpaper was not the color of the four houses but instead a soft orange color, Lily liked it very much. There was one couch, two love seats and three large chairs arranged in a semi circle around the small fire that glowed in the fireplace.  
  
Along the back wall sat a small worktable where sat two, the Head boy and Girl who work quietly, unnoticed by the prefects who had entered the room. They all went to sit in the couch and they were almost swallowed by it. Slowly more people entered, and soon there were people resorting to sitting on the floor. As the room filled with people, Lily's ears filled with their laughter and gossip. Finally the Head Boy and Head Girl joined the group gathered by the fire.  
  
"OK and so our first really meeting is in session," when he finished he looked to the Head Girl to go on with the meeting.  
  
"Yes it has. All we really need is for you guys to sign up to do your rounds. We'll pass around this paper. If you can't do it on a certain night and that's all that's left, let me or Bruce know," She nodded toward the head boy, "And perhaps we will rearrange it to fit everyone's needs."  
  
She handed the paper to a boy who's black hair, so greasy, stuck to his head. And then she went on, "Any questions?" she looked around the room.  
  
A hand went up, "Why is the wall paper orange?"  
  
"Fifth years," the head boy shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Every year some fifth year asks that question. It's a neutral color so that none of the houses are favored."  
  
The paper came to Lily; she moved her long red hair out of her face. She closed her eyes, pointed down at the calendar, spun her finger in the air and let it drop to the paper to see the date of Saturday, September 7 under it. She wrote her name beside this date under the time of 8pm-9pm. She handed it to Paige. Paige looked at it carefully and wrote her name down and handed the paper on.  
  
"Any other questions?" Bruce looked around the room, "Well, I think that's everything, Leah."  
  
"Except prefect bathroom passwords, girls see me before you go, guys ask Bruce," She said and then added, "And no you can't have the password to the girls bathroom."  
  
"Darn!" Seth voice dripped with sarcasm, as if he was just about to ask that question.  
  
Leah shook her head with amusement, "That's it for today. Next meeting is same time in a month, unless you're told otherwise."  
  
At that the prefects rose from their seats and left the warmth of the orange room. "So what are your plans for this evening?" Paige asked Lily as the headed toward their common rooms.  
  
"I was thinking I'd hang out with Diana and Melinda," She continued when she saw Paige's face confused, "Diana and Melinda Dea, their Gryfindors. Diana is a 7th year and Melinda is in 6th."  
  
She nodded in understanding. They had come to their separate paths where the staircase spilt. "Well, I have to go this way, I'll see you at dinner," Paige said pointing at the staircase. Lily waved and began her climb up the steps and suddenly they shook, she grabbed hold of the railing just in time to save herself from falling flat on her face. It came to a stop and she scurried off to find another way back to the Gryfindor Tower.  
  
Lily noticed that someone was shouting. She decided to investigate. The shouts became closer, louder and clearer until she realized that they belonged to Kaitlin. "You know I didn't! I'm sorry if that's what you think!"  
  
"You were so flirting with him! And you knew I liked him!"  
  
The second voice Lily recognized as Alexie.  
  
"So I can't talk to the guys you like?" she was disgusted, "What about Jeremy? I can talk to him?"  
  
"No," Alexie said simply.  
  
Lily turned the corner and saw them she put on a confused look, for she certainly was confused and said hello with a hint of curiosity in her voice.  
  
"Hi," their voices suddenly turned sweet and friendly.  
  
"OK, is it flirting to talk to a guy?" Kaitlin was asking Lily for support.  
  
"Well, if you're all giggly and stuff," Alexia interrupted, "Then yeah."  
  
"Well, I personally think that all girls flirt in their own way, and I never have seen Kaitlin 'giggly' around any guys." She said, then realizing her mistake added, "Just leave me out, I have no opinion."  
  
"Whatever," Alexie said tired of the subject, "I have to go."  
  
When she was clearly out of sight Lily and Kaitlin began to walk once more to the tower. "What was that all about?" Lily knew the main gist but she wanted some detail, mostly just who the poor guy was.  
  
"Alexie's mad at me because I talked to Ben, she thinks I was flirting," she explained.  
  
"Hmm," Lily responded, "Very interesting."  
  
"Yeah and she doesn't wanted me to talk to Jeremy either even though she doesn't like him any more, or so she said she didn't."  
  
Lily let herself laugh. "Ok, so you can't talk to Jeremy, or Ben. And then when she doesn't like Ben any more you won't be able to talk to the new guy or him or Jeremy and so eventually you won't be able to talk to any guys." "Lily logic," Kaitlin shook her head and laughed, "Yep, that sounds about right."  
  
"Well that's crazy."  
  
"You won't ever get mad at me for talking to the guy you like," she asked.  
  
"NO!" Lily laughed at the thought, "Of course not, besides you do anyway, I don't care who you talk to."  
  
"Well, at least I know you'll never hate."  
  
"Never."  
  
They reached the portrait of the fat lady, in her pink silk dress. They presented the password and crawled through the hole into the Gryfindor Common room. 


	5. The Giant Cookie

Lily sat at the table in the common room. She tied to convince herself to finish her homework but kept catching herself deep in thought, gazing out the window. She decided that a break might be helpful, "Besides," she told herself, "I'm kind of hungry anyway."  
  
She pulled herself away from the table and chose to walk to the Great Hall to see if there were any snacks. She slowly walked, her minded filled with many thoughts of getting her work done, of Alexie being upset with Kaitlin, and then she thought that she might see James, she smiled as she made her way through the portrait hole. She walked watching everyone that went by and looking at each stone that made up the walls. She saw the doors to the Great Hall standing tall; their beautiful dark brown color shined a red, which caught Lily's eye. She pulled the door open and found her way into the room.  
  
The room was very empty; it made her a bit uneasy. She made her way to the Gryfindor table seeing that there was food left out. She grabbed a very large cookie. She ripped a piece and set it in her mouth, the smooth melted chocolate delighted her mouth. She pulled another piece apart, watching the gooey chocolate hold on. A hand reached over her shoulder and grabbed a bit of her cookie as she took the second bit. She jumped startled, and slowly turned to the origin of the arm. It belonged to James Potter. She couldn't bring herself to smile, for she was still getting over the shock. "Mind if I have some?" he asked.  
  
She took a deep breath and let out a small smile, "Well, since you've already started eating it, I guess I don't mind."  
  
Hearing the doors open, she turned to see, unfortunately, that Amanda had also been searching for a snack. Her eyes closed for a spilt second just to think of her luck. When she opened them Amanda stood before her, "Can I have a piece?'  
  
"No, sorry, I'm really hungry," as Lily said this James took another bite of the piece he took.  
  
Lily held back her laughter the best she could, "I have to go."  
  
She began to walk away, "Wait!" Amanda called to her.  
  
Lily stopped, straightened and stiffened. Amanda grabbed an apple and chased after her. The door moved slowly as Lily pushed it open, she looked back at James for a second, and then continued on her away. She walked quickly trying to hint to Amanda that she was unwanted, but she was always one step behind Lily. Lily reached the last flight of stairs to the common room. She turned to Amanda, " I'm going back to Gryfindor Tower. You know you can't come."  
  
"Oh," She laughed annoyingly. "Bye."  
  
She faced the steps and climbed them without responding. She was suddenly very grateful she wasn't in Hufflepuff, or Amanda in Gryfindor. She reached the portrait and climbed through.  
  
She gathered her homework from the table and founded her away to the girls' dormitory. She threw her books on her bed angrily. She wasn't sure why she was suddenly upset but she was. She lied on her bed and finished her work.  
  
With her work finished and set aside, Lily continued to lie there, deep in thought, when a knock came to door, and slowly it open. Brooke stuck her head in, "Hey Lily," she said, "Feeling alright?"  
  
Lily sat up as Brooke entered. "I'm fine. I was just thinking."  
  
"OK, well dinner's soon. Oh, and Diana and Melinda where looking for you."  
  
Lily yawned, "Oh yeah, I did want to hang out with them."  
  
"They were down in the common room but I think Melinda went to her dormitory."  
  
"Ok. Do you know were Lizbeth or Kaitlin are?" Lily asked.  
  
"I don't know about Kaitlin, but Lizbeth is working down in the common room."  
  
"Have you finished you work yet?" Lily questioned.  
  
"Not yet, but I see you finished yours."  
  
"Yeah, well I'll let you get to work." She stood up.  
  
She stretched and head to the common room. Seeing neither Diana nor Melinda she decided to go down to dinner. She asked Lizbeth if she wanted to come and then called to Brooke to see if she'd like to come too. The three of them walked to the Great Hall together. They didn't see Kaitlin at dinner, which left Lily wondering where she was.  
  
Lily woke up the next morning seeing her friends still lying in bed. She found way to the comfort of the common room couch, she curled up on it and gazed into the fire, enjoying its warmth and color. Her thoughts were interrupted by the soft footsteps coming down the stairs. Kaitlin sat beside her.  
  
Lily smiled, "Good morning."  
  
"So what's new?" Kaitlin asked putting her hair back.  
  
"Not a lot, we missed you last night, where were you?" Lily asked.  
  
"Hmm? Oh I was hanging out with Sirius," She answered.  
  
"Cool," Lily said turning her attention to the steps where she heard yet another person finding there way into the common room, "Well, we're all up early this morning."  
  
Brooke yawned, smiled and shook her head. She stopped before reaching the sitting area and read the bulletin board. Lily and Kaitlin watched her in interest. "Quidditch Try-outs coming up," she said.  
  
They made room for her on the couch and she sat down. "Are you going to try- out this year?" Lily asked Brooke.  
  
"No, there's other things I want to do and they get really serious about winning," she answered, "How about you guys?"  
  
"I might just try it," Kaitlin told them.  
  
"I wouldn't mind playing, and James is seeker," Her voice trailed off and she smiled, both Brooke and Kaitlin laughed.  
  
"Of course you'd want to play with him on the team," Kaitlin shook her head with amusement.  
  
"But seriously, I think I would like it," she paused, "Or maybe not, they'll all hate me when I mess up, and knowing me, I will."  
  
"Oh it'll be fun," Kaitlin said.  
  
"Yeah and then I think I'll be to busy," Lily said, "We'll see."  
  
"We should go down for breakfast soon," Brooke pointed out.  
  
They went back upstairs to change and as they did this, people began to head to the Great Hall for breakfast. Lily searched for her shoes, only to find them right beside her bed where she always left them. They woke up Lizbeth, who quickly got dressed and was ready to go before Lily could tie her shoes.  
  
After breakfast they found their way to the green house for Herbology. Herbology already wasn't one of Lily's favorites, but it became more disliked when she realized she had it with the Hufflepuffs. She was a close friend with Morgan and she thought that both Alexie and Laurin were nice, but why did Amanda have to always be there.  
  
Before class started Laurin began to sing to Lily, the words to the song spoke of Laurin's love for her and of course Lily couldn't help but laugh. The songs seemed never ending, so did Amanda's irritating laugh in-between verses.  
  
They went to take their seats. Lily followed Morgan and behind her Amanda followed. Morgan sat down in one of the seats in the back row, Lily went to take the seat beside her but Amanda already took it, so she sat in front of Morgan, very unhappy. "Can I please switch seats with you," Lily begged as Lizbeth sat beside her, in front of Amanda.  
  
"No, I like the back," She responded rudely.  
  
"This is still the back, just come on, please," Lily continued.  
  
"No."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and looked to Morgan who was fully agitated by the situation. She also asked her to switch with Lily. Lily looked at Lizbeth and made a face to show her anger. Lizbeth laughed. Lily smiled.  
  
Class started and to Lily's enjoyment, Amanda dropped a piece of paper. "Lily could you pick that up please," she asked from behind.  
  
Lily didn't even move, she pretended that she hadn't heard. She could see the paper sitting by her foot when once again she heard Amanda's voice, "Lily," she whispered, "The paper, by your foot."  
  
Once again, Lily didn't respond. Amanda didn't ask again, and at the end of class Lily stood on the paper, and laughed to herself. Suddenly she felt evil. She could have just handed the paper to her. She could have been nice, but then where would she be, Amanda hanging all over her. Lily shuddered at this thought. "What I did was right and maybe I gave her a hint that she isn't wanted."  
  
She didn't even have to pay attention to find her way to Defense Against Dark Arts. She just followed behind Kaitlin and Lizbeth. Everyone once and a while she'd wonder where Brooke was, and then would yell at her for always walking behind her. Brooke just laughed and caught up and then would slowly find her way behind Lily again.  
  
She sat next to Brooke and Lizbeth but Kaitlin had decided to sit with Sirius, and the rest of the Marauders, which included James. She could hear them talking and laughing at the other end of the room. Lily liked this class a lot, their teacher would have huge class discussions on almost anything and She could see James without turning her head. She kept catching herself looking at him and every once in a while he'd look back at her, she'd smile and turn away as if it was nothing. And when she caught Kaitlin's eye, she would make faces at her. Kaitlin would always stick her tongue out at her.  
  
She would have enjoyed this class more if it hadn't been with Slytherin. She couldn't understand why people call other people names, if they didn't even know them. None of the Slytherins really knew her but she was always called names. She was surprised they didn't stop when she returned their taunts with a smile. She was thankful that she was raised to laugh at their teasing, otherwise they would get more pleasure out of the reaction she gave them.  
  
Lunch came, it seemed, sooner than the day before. They grabbed their lunches and found their way out on the grounds where the sat and ate. Chewing her last bite of sandwich she turned to Brooke, "When you finish do you want to go on our 'rounds'?"  
  
Brooke nodded and then announced, "Done."  
  
She and Lily stood up, grabbed their things and began to walk around the castle, just talking. "So how's life?" Lily asked her.  
  
"Alright," she answered, "And you?"  
  
"It's ok," Lily told her, " It's just that people are kinda getting on my nerves."  
  
"Is it anything like the way Riley's been dressing?' Brooke questioned.  
  
Lily answered with a quizzical expression on her face. "You'll understand when you see her," Brooke explained.  
  
"Ok," Lily answered, "But Amanda won't stop following me! We're lucky she's not behind us right now!"  
  
Brooke smiled, "How did she come end up with us any how?"  
  
"I don't know," Lily answered, "Morgan, I think."  
  
"And then Alexie is mad at Kaitlin because she talked to some guy she liked," Lily added.  
  
"Yeah," Brooke nodded, "And Paige and Madison both like Carter."  
  
"Still?" Lily quizzed, "They still like him, wow." Brooke nodded silently. "And why is Stephanie still hanging out with us? I thought she had new friends from the Quidditch team," Lily added.  
  
"Yeah I thought so too."  
  
"And then Simon pointed out that my right upper lip is slightly higher than my left upper lip, now what's that about."  
  
At that Brooke broke out in to laughter. "Why was he looking?"  
  
"That's what I want to know."  
  
Their 'rounds' ended and they headed back to the Dormitories for the supplies for their next classes. "Muggle Studies next?" Brooke asked.  
  
"Yep, how did you know?" Lily smiled at her, "Lets see, what does Brooke have next?"  
  
She thought for a moment, "Study of Ancient Runes?"  
  
Brooke nodded and walked with Lily to class. Lily stopped at the door to say good bye to Brooke whose class was still a bit away. She entered the room and found a seat by the window. 


	6. Quidditch and Candy Wrappers

Here's chapter 6! I'm sorry to confuse anyone, but I've changed Alice's name, she is now called Melinda. don't ask I was just suddenly drawn to it. I'm going to go fix the earlier chapters. Enjoy, and please, please review! I really need to know what all you people think so I can make it better! Thanks! ~Micha  
  
The month of September was coming to an end. Leaves all around the school had begun to change from their brilliant green to the autumn shades of red, orange, yellow and brown. Class was over for the weekend and Lily and Paige made their way to the Prefect Meeting Room. Like before they were the first in the cozy orange room but soon it was filled with many perfects and the meeting began. "Alright, I think there's only two things we need to go over," Leah, the Head Girl, spoke, "The first Hogsmead trip, we need people to do rounds."  
  
She held a paper in her hand. "Anyone care to sign up?"  
  
She looked around. There where only a few hands, "Well that'll do," she said, "Why don't you guys sign up then?"  
  
She handed the paper to one of the volunteers. "Ok, that'll be the second Saturday in October. And Leah also thought it would be fun to have a Halloween dance," said the Head Boy, Bruce, "If you want to do that raise your hand."  
  
Everyone raised their hands. Lily smiled. "Ok well I think it should be 5th year and up," Leah said to Bruce.  
  
He nodded in agreement, "And then you should all sign up for your rounds for this month. If you have your have any plans on the days that are left," Bruce announced to the group, "Come and see us and we'll straighten it out."  
  
The paper made its way around the group. "No one will need to do rounds at the dance, but we will need people to help with decorations and stuff," Leah said, "See us after if your interested."  
  
Quite a few people seemed interested but not Lily. She waited for the paper to come to her. Finally the paper reached her and she signed up. The 21st was opened; she scribbled her name beside the date, and passed it on.  
  
"Meetings over," Bruce called, "You can go when you've signed up." Lily stood up along with Paige and they began to look for their friends. "The dance sounds fun." Paige said.  
  
"Yeah, it does," Lily responded. They found their way out side where their friends told them they'd be. They sat under a tall slender tree by the lake with the others. The hot sun shined down upon them and they all wonder when it would finally rain.  
  
The group was fairly silent; they began to ask Lily and Paige if anything interesting had happened at the meeting. Paige told them about the dance and when the first Hogsmead trip would be. Lily sat listening to the words Paige was saying. She felt like something was missing, she looked around and realized that Kaitlin wasn't there and neither was Riley. "You guys, where's Kaitlin and Riley?" She asked them, they all shrugged in response.  
  
"We'll I'm going to go find them," Lily said.  
  
"I'll come too," Morgan announced.  
  
She and Morgan walked together back to the castle. They reached the entrance and they saw Riley. " Hey you guys where's everyone else?" she asked.  
  
Lily couldn't believe how short Riley's shirt had been. Brooke was right. "They're outside," Morgan told her, "Have you seen Kaitlin?"  
  
"Yeah, she was going to the common room Sirius." Riley told them.  
  
Riley walked through the great doors, letting the light of the sun spill through. Morgan and Lily continued to walk. "I hope I have a date to the dance." Lily said.  
  
"Why?" Morgan questioned.  
  
Lily couldn't believe she had even asked. " It would just be a nice change that's all."  
  
"Well, go with one of our guy friends." Morgan suggested.  
  
"Maybe," Lily said.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go back to my common room, might as well get some homework done before Quidditch practice." She said.  
  
"Alright, see you later."  
  
She made her way to the common room by herself and she found Kaitlin hanging out with Sirius. "Hey, there you are," Lily said.  
  
"Hi," Kaitlin smiled.  
  
"Hey," Sirius said.  
  
"So are you not hanging out with us anymore or what?" Lily asked Kaitlin.  
  
"I gave up," she explained, "I don't want anyone else to get mad at me."  
  
"Alexie still mad at you?" Lily quizzed.  
  
"I can't tell anymore, but Riley thought the same thing, different guy."  
  
"You can't be serious," Lily exclaimed.  
  
Kaitlin just nodded her head. The room was silent for a moment, "Hey!" Kaitlin excited voice filled the room, "You want to go to the dance with me?"  
  
Lily laughed, "Sure, unless we get really dates, but how did you already know about it?"  
  
"Remus told us." Sirius explained, "Well, I'm gonna go find James, Peter and Remus now."  
  
"Ok." Kaitlin said, "See ya."  
  
He left Lily and Kaitlin alone. "Quidditch tryouts today?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok, well you probably have something to do before you go," Lily said, "I need to go find Melinda before she goes too."  
  
"Ok, hun," Kaitlin said.  
  
Lily headed up the stairs to Melinda's dormitory. She knocked on the door and slowly opened it to see that her lying on her bed reading something. "Hey," Lily said.  
  
The dormitory was a warm red color that matched the blankets that covered each of the five beds. The curtains where slightly opened, making the room much darker than it normally would have been. The entire room was altogether neat and cozy with the exception of Melinda's area second from the window, her clothes and books and homework were scattered every. Melinda put down her book and smiled at Lily. She sat up and moved her short hair out of her eyes. "Hi," Alice said, "How are you?"  
  
"I'm OK," Lily responded, "What have you been up to?"  
  
"Not a lot, I have Quidditch practice soon," she answered, "Really soon. Oh well."  
  
Lily smiled. She sat among the mess around her bed and began to randomly pick things up to look at them. "Oh, sorry about the mess," Melinda sighed.  
  
Lily picked up a little booklet; she flipped through the tiny pages. Each page had a different symbol and it's meaning from dreams. Lily laughed. "I had a really weird dream a few weeks ago," She explained to Melinda.  
  
She looked for waterfalls in the tiny book and giggled once again. "Waterfalls are suppose to be hope, I guess that fits," She thought of the waterfall she, James and Kaitlin sat beside in her dream.  
  
"I just had a dream with roses in it," Melinda said, "I wonder what that means."  
  
"Hold on," Lily turned the page, "I need to know what shoes mean."  
  
"I don't think there's shoes in that book, but what about roses?"  
  
"Well, slippers are in here," She read it aloud, "If your slippers are much admire that shows."  
  
"Yours weren't admired, and they weren't 'slippers'," Melinda interrupted, "What about roses?"  
  
"Hold on," Lily smiled and continued reading, ".If you lose your slippers that symbolizes change."  
  
"That's interesting," Melinda said, "Can I see it now?"  
  
"Well, sense it is your book," Lily responded, "No."  
  
She handed the book to Melinda smiling. They continued to look up things in this little book from their dreams and tried to interpret them, although they both felt that it wasn't true or really, just fun. Eventually Melinda had to go for Quidditch practice. "Do you want to come and watch?" Melinda had asked her.  
  
Lily smiled, Melinda was a very good keeper, her friends would be trying out, and James would be there. "Alright," Lily decided, "But only for a little while."  
  
Melinda got her things and they both walked down to the Quidditch pitch together. Lily wished her and Kaitlin good luck and would have found her way into a seat but decided to go when others told her she should tryout and that she was going to miss out.  
  
After Quidditch and dinner were over she spent the rest of that Friday playing speed with Brooke, who one twice in a row and then pointed out, "You can't win 2 outta 3 now, so what is the point of playing again?"  
  
The weekend went by faster than anyone would have liked but at least to Lily, so did the classes on Monday. She soon found herself going to Creative Writing Club after dinner. She and Kaitlin joined thinking it was perfect for them, being they both loved to write. Some of their other friends had signed up too but only Lily, Kaitlin, Seth and another 6th year showed up. Because there were so little the meeting ended early.  
  
As they walked back to their dormitory, they laughed at each other's jokes. "Here," Kaitlin handed each of them a candy from her stash in her pocket.  
  
"Thanks," both Lily and Seth replied.  
  
Lily unwrapped the candy, and gently slid it in her mouth. She began to fiddle with the wrapper and the handed it to Seth without a word. "I'll treasure it forever," he told her jokingly.  
  
Lily laughed but was interrupted by Kaitlin's yells," Oh my gosh! Someone has a crush!"  
  
Both Lily and Seth knew exactly what she meant; Lily looked down embarrassment, while Seth sarcastically announced, "Yes, I have a crush on this very fine wrapper."  
  
Lily would have laughed again, she knew Seth didn't like her like that, he liked Brooke, it was that simple but Kaitlin insisted to argue the point. They had stopped walking and Kaitlin and Seth argued through Lily, who was standing in between them. She stepped aside and the two began to whisper to each other. She stood there absolutely confused, she wanted to know what they were saying that she wasn't suppose to hear, she stepped closer, "Go back there! Hold on!" Seth shouted out her.  
  
She knew he wasn't mad at her but took a step back anyway. They stopped whispering and they continued walking back. The jokes had stopped for the time being and they remained quite, until Seth left in the direction of the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
"Kaitlin, what was that exactly?" Lily asked upset, "You should point things out like that while both parties are standing there, I was just slightly embarrassed and I'm sure Seth was too."  
  
"Sorry," she responded like a child being punished, "I'm just straight forward."  
  
"It's all right," Lily sighed, "But next time, just know that's not a good idea."  
  
Kaitlin nodded and the two climbed into the Gryfindor common room. As they entered they passed the bulletin board which contained the list of those who had made the Quidditch team. They read the list through and there was Kaitlin's name, she had become a chaser. "Congrats!" Lily said suddenly excited.  
  
"Thanks," responded a joyous Kaitlin.  
  
Lily sat alone her house. Kaitlin, Alexie and Paige walked toward her and explained that they were going to run away. They began to leave just as Lily's parents drove up in the car. "Where are you going?" Lily's mother asked the girls.  
  
"For a walk," Kaitlin lied, "Does Petunia want to come?"  
  
Petunia jumped out of the car excited. Lily was surprised that she wanted to join them but even more confused on why Kaitlin had suggested that Petunia came. They walked for a very short amount of time until they reached Lily's grandmother's house. Her friends had left, Petunia was still there but off around the house. Lily's mother was their too, which Lily found odd, because her father wasn't, and it was his mother's house not hers. Her grandma began to question her and Lily started eating all of the food in the house. Once she ran out and her grandma stopped questioning her she began to eat plastic stars, they were green with sparkles and Lily found that they were quite crunchy. When they were all eaten, Lily was disgusted with herself for eating objects that weren't food.  
  
She sat up; she couldn't believe all the bizarre dreams she was having. Eating stars was pretty bizarre. She quickly got ready when she saw that the others were already gone. No one was in the common room and so she quickly headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
She smiled when she saw Paige, Madison and Alexie standing by the doors of the mostly empty room. "Hi you guys." Lily yawned, "I had the weirdest dream last night."  
  
"Shoes falling off dream?" Paige asked.  
  
"No but you and Alexie were in it," Lily didn't want to explain the whole dream out to them, "And I ate plastic green stars, and I was so disgusted with myself afterwards."  
  
Madison and Alexie laughed, "Lily's having Paige dreams," Madison laughed once more.  
  
"You have dreams that you're eating things that aren't food?" Lily quizzed.  
  
"Yup," Paige responded. 


	7. Hogsmead Visit

With only a few weeks until Halloween, Lily had a lot on her mind. Alexie and Kaitlin were still mad at each other, or at least it seemed, Amanda was still following them around, she had a ton of school work and on top of it all she had Double Potions.  
  
She went down to breakfast and sat with Brooke and Lizbeth. "Good Morning," she grabbed a piece of toast.  
  
"Maybe for you," Brooke said taking a bit of cereal, "I hate Potions."  
  
Lily groaned and made a face. "Double Potions," she groaned correcting her.  
  
"With Slytherin," added Lizbeth.  
  
At that both Lily and Brooke sighed. "Where's Kaitlin this morning?" Lily asked.  
  
"With Sirius like always," Lizbeth pointed down the table.  
  
They finished their breakfast and made their way down in to the dungeons. They took their seats and talked until class began. Professor Vulcan was Lily's least favorite teacher, with the way he grinned when he found you had mistaken or the way he purposely talked so you could only hear what he said if no one around you were breathing. He was only one of the reasons she disliked the class. The dungeons were always cold and damp, and there was always a smell of rot that hung around the room. Then of course she had this class with Slytherin. Lily never really called anyone her enemy, but if she did it would most likely be one of the kids in that class.  
  
The icy room was almost filled with students. A few more slipped in with a few moments left before Professor Vulcan would make it known class had started. Lily groaned at the thought of 4 hours in the space, with Vulcan teaching and with the Slytherins causing problems and getting the innocent in trouble. As she thought this the door slide opened and through it walk a round boy, his dark hair stuck to his head with grease and made him look twice as pale as he was, Lily shuddered with disgust, it was the Slytherin Prefect, Snape. Another Slytherin boy walked in behind him. This boy was a lot better looking than Snape, with his clean blonde hair and strong pointed face. "Snape," called the boy.  
  
Snape turned to him and the two talked in the walk away for a moment, Lily couldn't hear what they were saying but she didn't really care. "Alright, Lucius," Snape said to him.  
  
As the two walked to their seats they passed Lily and her friends. "Hello, Evans," Lucius sneered.  
  
Lily didn't respond with words but glared at him as if he had no business speaking to her, which he didn't. He did however do this same thing to Sirius when he walked by him. Luckily Sirius didn't seem to make a fuss because he would have gotten himself in a lot of trouble with Professor Vulcan coming through the door. She looked to see if Kaitlin was sitting next to Sirius who sat two rows ahead of her but James was sitting there. Lily turned around and looked. She was sitting in the very back with Simon and Cody. Lily decided there must not have been any other seats.  
  
The class seemed to go by just as slow as it took to get her potion to boil, but finally it ended. Although her potion hadn't come out to Vulcan's liking, he said it wasn't the right shade of green, Lily noticed it was the same shade as Snape's, who had gotten full marks, unlike Lily. She looked to Brooke to ask her what she had gotten. They had gotten the same and so Lily shrugged it off.  
  
They warmth of the sun was refreshing after what seemed like an eternity in the dungeons, but soon it became over whelming and Lily looked to the sky for a sign of rain. She took this time she had to sit by the lake and relax. "Some times it good to be alone," she thought out loud.  
  
She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cards and her Chap Stick, which she smeared on her rosy lips. She shuffled the cards and set them up. She began to play solitaire, to think of whatever her mind thought of and to just in enjoy the serenity that surrounded her for the time being.  
  
She had lost track of time when she noticed the cool breeze refreshing her from the heat of the sun. She shuddered, suddenly realizing that the sky had gone orange, the sun was gone and she was becoming cold. She pulled her robes around herself tightly and neatly packed the cards back into their box. Making her way back into the castle she realized how very tired and hungry she was.  
  
The Great Hall was filled with hungry students. She smiled at her friends and grabbed some food and turned to leave. "Why don't you sit down? Join us," Brooke shuffled over making room.  
  
"I going to eat this on the way back to Gryfindor tower and then I'm gonna go to sleep," Lily explained with a yawn.  
  
"Alright," Brooke said, "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight," Lily said to both Brooke and Lizbeth.  
  
She found herself at the portrait hole long after she finished eating. She climbed through and didn't even take the time to acknowledge the people in the common room when she flew up the steps and into her bed.  
  
"Lily, Hogsmead!" Kaitlin's voice called her suddenly out of her sleep.  
  
Lily yawned, and tried to focus her eyes. She could see the blurred images of her friends already for their Saturday breakfast or brunch, as it was almost eleven.  
  
Lily lazily climbed out of bed and got dressed. She and her friends walked with her to the Great Hall to get a quick meal before they met their other friends and made their way to Hogsmead. Lily grabbed a piece of toast and an apple. The four of them walked out of the castle and met their friends waiting for them at the door.  
  
The large group split apart a little as they walked. Lily found she was either in the front or in the back and when she was left behind the other's she'd call, "I feel left behind," and someone, normally Kaitlin or Brooke, and sometimes Amanda (which made Lily walk faster with her annoyance), would walk behind the rest with her.  
  
When they had reached Hogsmead they each got a butterbeer. Lily drank from her mug deeply letting the warmth travel down her chest and into her stomach. After finishing their drinks they lead themselves out to the street. They sat along the front of the road that lead back to Hogwarts, Lily pulled out her cards and started a game of speed with Brooke, who once again won.  
  
Quite a group had formed over the time, Lily found that she was surround by people. She looked to Brooke, "Shall we go on some rounds here?"  
  
"Yeah that's a good idea," the two stood up after gathering the cards.  
  
They left the group behind, their chatter died as they walked down the street. Lily and Brooke wondered around trying to enjoy themselves. After a little while they made their way back and Lily heard a familiar voice call, "Lily."  
  
She stopped and turned, "Hi Lily," It was James, "Hi Brooke."  
  
Lily smiled, both she and Brooke said hi. "Have you seen Laurin?" he asked her.  
  
"No, she's not over there?" she pointed to the mass of people surrounding her friends.  
  
"I was just over there," he shrugged disappointed.  
  
"Well, I'll tell her you were looking for her if I see her," Lily said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He left. "What was that about?" Lily asked.  
  
"I don't know," Brooke said, "Maybe he need some homework or something."  
  
"Maybe," they walked back to the group.  
  
Stephanie and Morgan walked up to them. "James just asked Laurin to the dance," Stephanie told them.  
  
"That explains it," Brooke said.  
  
"What does it explain?" Morgan asked.  
  
Lily sighed, "It explains why he was looking for her."  
  
"And how many other guys already asked her anyway?" Brooke asked.  
  
"Five," Morgan said, "I think."  
  
"Ok," Lily looked to Brooke, "Shall we go again?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Brooke said, "I was trying to figure out why we came back."  
  
Lily sighed, she wasn't sure, she didn't know. She wished they hadn't. Once again they left the others and walked along the streets of Hogsmead. "I wonder why every guys asked Laurin anyway," Brooke said.  
  
"Well," Lily said, a slightly disappointed smile shown on her face, "I like to think that they are all afraid to ask other people, because they think were better than they are, it makes me feel a little better."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"Or maybe they all just like her," Lily frowned.  
  
"Well, in the end will be happy," Brooke said smiling.  
  
"That sounds happy," Lily said, " Or we could be the ones crying ourselves to sleep," the words came smooth and serious.  
  
"Now I'm sad!" Brooke exclaimed, "I forgot the happy one!"  
  
Lily smiled softly, "In the end we'll be happy."  
  
"Can we stick with that please, I don't want to cry myself to sleep."  
  
"We'll be happy in the end." 


	8. Kaitlin's Dream

Their classes were over for the day. Lily and Kaitlin walked back to the Gryfindor common room after finishing lunch. "Oh my goodness!" Kaitlin said, "Did I tell the dream I had last night?"  
  
"I don't believe you did," Lily smiled softly, "What happened?"  
  
"Well, you came up to me at lunch and told me the Remus had asked you out," she began.  
  
Lily laughed, "That's not going to happen, don't worry."  
  
"No listen," Kaitlin said, "You wanted to make sure it was ok with me first since I like him."  
  
"Wasn't that nice of me," Lily said sarcastically, "You know, if he really did ask me I wouldn't go out with him, weather or not you like him."  
  
"Are you sure?" Kaitlin said, "Wait, let me finish. I told you it was fine and so you and Remus went out."  
  
"And then?" Lily interrupted again.  
  
"And I really didn't want you to go out with him even though I said it was alright."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"So then I went out to find someone to kill me so that you didn't think I committed suicide, so you wouldn't feel bad."  
  
Lily laughed again, "I wouldn't feel bad if you died."  
  
"Oh shut up!" Kaitlin continued, "And then they started shooting me, and I died, and woke up."  
  
"That's really very creepy," Lily admitted.  
  
"Yeah, so you don't like Remus at all do you?"  
  
Lily giggled, "Not at all, no offense or anything, he's all yours."  
  
"Thanks," Kaitlin smiled.  
  
They reached the portrait of the fat lady and after presenting the password, they entered. Lily and Kaitlin sat down alongside Brooke and began a round of cards. Lily didn't know why she bothered; Brooke almost always won. "Any plans for tonight?" Brooke asked.  
  
"Quidditch practice."  
  
"I have to do rounds tonight," Lily said.  
  
"Bummer." Brooke said.  
  
"Yeah," Lily answered "Oh well."  
  
Lily strode through the halls of the 3rd floor on her rounds. She yawned; it had been a long day. Almost everyone had gone to their common rooms early to settle for the evening, she wished she could have too. She heard someone around the corner; she looked to see two first year boys. "Hey," she called, "You a have a few minutes 'til curfew, I suggested you start heading back," she smiled.  
  
The first boy looked down at his watch. "She's right," he said, "Thanks."  
  
They walked away down the hall and Lily watched smiling. Once they were out of sight she turned to see a sudden flash of light. It struck her and sent a chill through her body. A light tingling sensation had worked through her fingers throughout the rest of her. Her mind was completely empty of everything that had been bothering her. She forgot about James asking Laurin out, she forgot about Amanda, she forgot about all these things. She felt complete happiness. And then she heard the most beautiful voice speaking to her. Her only concern was to do as it said. She walked effortlessly obeying the command it had given. The only thing that mattered was to keep this feeling and to do that; she had to do as the beautiful voice said.  
  
She entered a room and saw a fuzzy image of Remus sitting on the couch. Lily sat very closely beside him. He looked up from his book, "Hello Lily," he said quizzically. She moved closer and then realizing what she was doing tried to move away, suddenly everything flashed through her mind, she remembered all the things that were bothering her but it was too late. Her lips had reached his and for that moment she felt complete happiness once again. She had forgotten that she tried to fight it. She forgot everything once more. A white light flashed around them, awakening Lily from her trance. She pulled herself away Remus, and began to cry.  
  
The room was silent except for the sound of Lily breathing deeply, Remus watched her as she began to tremble. "What," he paused for a moment, "Are you all right?"  
  
She took another breath wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry," she trailed off, "I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's ok," he tried to comfort her.  
  
"No," she said stiffly, "No it's not."  
  
Remus didn't say anything. Lily was thinking about Kaitlin, Kaitlin's dream; what would she say if she knew?  
  
"Please," Lily begged, "Don't tell anyone."  
  
"I won't," Remus assured her, "I promise."  
  
"Swear?" Lily said with a severe seriousness.  
  
"Yes, of course," Remus answered, "But can I ask what made you," he trailed off.  
  
"Yes, well," Lily sighed, her face fell, "It was very strange. I was just doing rounds. There was this voice, a gorgeous voice, I loved it, it was so perfect, I had to do just as it said," she paused for a moment.  
  
"Sounds suspicious, like the imperious curse," Remus said nodding, "Did you see anyone before you heard the voice?"  
  
"Well I sent two first years to the common room. When I turned around I saw a flash of light flying toward me. That's it, I never saw the face, just a cloak, and I think at one point their where two of them."  
  
The room was silent once again. Lily tried to smile to thank Remus for his understanding, but the silence brought back the thoughts of Kaitlin. A tear fell from her face, she felt miserable. "It'll be alright," Remus assured her, "We'll find out who did this to you."  
  
"I hope you're right." She looked down with another deep breath.  
  
"Well, is your shift up?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head, "No."  
  
"Well, why don't you go wash up," he suggested, "I'll walk you back to the common room, and then take the rest of your shift."  
  
"That would be very kind of you," Lily smiled.  
  
He escorted her to the closest bathroom to wash her face. She left him at the door. Her face was stiff with dried tears. Seeing her reflection in the mirror, she realized the need she had to wash her face; her make-up was smeared all around her eyes. She turned the faucet on and let the warm water fall into her hands. She splashed it on her cheeks, then rubbed a towel along the curves of her face. She left the bathroom and she and Remus walked back silently. "Thank you so much," Lily said once they reached the portrait, "Let me know when you're signed up to do rounds, and I'll take over for you."  
  
"It's really no problem, don't worry about it," he told her, "Just go on. Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Lily left Remus at the entrance and quickly made her way to the girl's dormitory before anyone could say anything to her. Unfortunately and very uncomfortably, Kaitlin was just getting ready for bed herself.  
  
"Oh, hey you." Kaitlin said.  
  
"Hi," Lily put on a fake smile.  
  
"Finished early?" Kaitlin asked.  
  
"Yep." Lily said. "I did."  
  
She changed into her nightclothes and slide into bed. Exhausted, her head fell onto the pillow and at that moment she forgot of everything that had happened, only she and Remus knew and no one else, it would all be fine, she fell asleep quickly with these thoughts. 


	9. More

Lily spent her Saturday morning sleeping in. She woke up a few times  
that morning but rolled over and went back to sleep; she just wasn't  
ready to give up the safety that was given while sleeping, such  
comfort and relaxation was something the she was thankful she could  
get. When she finally decided to get out of bed it was around 11 and  
so she decided to find her friends, as soon as she had breakfast, or  
lunch, or some sort of mixture of the two.  
  
She got dressed and found her shoes, old and worn, with some holes  
starting to form. She smiled at them, she needed knew shoes but these  
where so comfortable, she knew them so well, how could she leave them  
for new ones? She laughed to herself, "There's something wrong when  
you love your shoes that much."  
  
Her shoes were tied and she was ready to go. She peaked down the  
stairs before going into the common room. Hardly anyone was there,  
"Just the Marauders," she sighed under her breath, "Wait, not just the  
Marauders, James, Remus, Sirius!"  
  
She thought for a moment before continuing on her way. James and  
Sirius are good friends with Remus. What if he told them what  
happened, even if he did promise, what if. James would never, and  
Sirius would tell Kaitlin, since they've been hanging out so much.  
They're probably talking about me right now.  
  
She stopped to listen, complete silence. Maybe not. I'm so paranoid.  
Remus will keep his promise. No one will find out. It's fine, breathe,  
ok.  
  
She made her way down the steps and in to the common room. "Good  
afternoon," James said smiling.  
  
Lily laughed, "That's what my dad always says to me."  
  
"You mean you sleep that long often?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes," she nodded, "And now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find some  
breakfast, or lunch."  
  
She caught Remus's eye before turning; he nodded in acknowledgement. She crawled through the portrait hole, and made her way to the Great Hall. She found a seat at the Gryfindor table and began to fix her plate. Unfortunately, Amanda found her. "Hey Lily."  
  
Lily didn't answer until she swallowed the very large bite of food in her mouth, "Hi."  
  
"So what have you been up to?" Amanda asked, looking for conversation.  
  
"Sleeping."  
  
Amanda laughed annoyingly, "Are you going to the Halloween Dance?"  
  
Lily nodded, "Are you?"  
  
"Nah," Amanda replied, "I don't like dancing."  
  
Lily smiled, "Oh, well then you probably wouldn't have much fun," she took another mouth full.  
  
"Yeah," Amanda spoke slowly trying to keep the conversation going, "Are you going with anyone?"  
  
"Well," Lily frowned, "For now I'm going with Kaitlin, unless of course I can manage to find myself a really date."  
  
"Oh," Amanda replied, "I guess I might go if I could get a date."  
  
"Anyone specific?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well," she said, "Promise not to tell?"  
  
"Of course," Lily said curious.  
  
"Yeah, probably James Potter."  
  
"Oh, I see," Lily said secretly disgusted.  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok, well, I need to go find," she was going to say Kaitlin but realized she rather not at the moment. "Brooke."  
  
She pushed her plate away and it became magically spotless, as it was when she entered. "Well, I have to go find Kaitlin," Amanda said.  
  
"Oh," Lily was suddenly completely confused.  
  
Lily left, and made her way toward the lake where she could almost always find her friends. And sure enough there they were, lying around talking. Lily joined them.  
  
The weekend was over too soon as always for both the students and the teachers. Lily sat in the common room doing her defense against the dark arts homework. Kaitlin sat down beside her. "Hey you."  
  
Lily looked up from her work, "Oh, hi," she smiled.  
  
"Writing Club soon," she said, "Are you going to be ready?"  
  
"Yeah, just a second. I'll walk up with you."  
  
Lily closed her books and grabbed her notebook and quill and walked with Kailtin. "I'm so glad Amanda doesn't do Writing Club," Kaitlin sighed.  
  
"Me too," Lily said, "She put her head on my shoulder in Care of Magical Creatures the other day."  
  
Lily trembled at the memory. "She's been hanging out with me Sirius, I don't know how to make her stop."  
  
"I don't know what to tell you."  
  
They entered the room and the meeting started. 


	10. ICK!

Lily woke up that rainy Sunday morning rather early due to the sounds of the rain and the occasional thunder. She slid into her robe and slippers and silently crept down the stairs into the common room. The room was dark except for the orange glow around the fireplace. She curled up next to the fire and just stared at its beauty and absorbed its warmth. Completely lost in the moment, the fire slowly dying, the rain falling lit up with the white of the lighting, she was suddenly brought back by the creaking of the stairs.  
  
She turned toward the steps to see nothing, there wasn't anything there, but then at the bottom of the stairs was Micha, her cat. Micha stretched before continuing on to Lily. Lily could have sat beside that fire all day just soaking up its warmth but eventually decided to get an early start to the Great Hall.  
  
She opened the doors of the Great Hall and noticed how dim and soft the candles burned, and the absence of all light in the reflected sky. The enormous black clouds dropped sheets of water heavily from them. Lily pulled herself out of her stare when a sudden both of lighting cracked the dark sky. She shuddered as the thunder played through her ears and headed toward the Gryfindor table.  
  
Slowly the room filled itself with students searching for a warm breakfast. Lily sipped her hot chocolate just as her friends had entered. Kaitlin sat down beside her. "How are you sweetie?" She said her arms tightly wrapped around Lily's neck.  
  
"Fine," Lily began, "If I could breath!"  
  
Kaitlin giggled, "Sorry."  
  
"It's alright," Lily smiled.  
  
"Excited about tomorrow," Kaitlin asked.  
  
Lily was obviously confused by the look on her face, "What's tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh, well just Halloween!" Kaitlin said, "And the dance!"  
  
"I can't believe how easily I forget these things."  
  
"Are you going to watch the Quidditch match tonight?" Kaitlin questioned.  
  
"I'd like too," Lily paused to see her face, "Of course I'll go. Have to see you play!"  
  
Kaitlin smiled.  
  
Later that day, Lily found herself curled up in front of the fire playing a game of solitaire as she often did. She had about an hour before Kailtin's game and the rain was still pouring. The sounds of the crackling fire caught Lily's attention. Until the portrait hole opened and through it quickly crawled Brooke. Lily looked at her in utter confusion as she tried to catch her breath. "Brooke, what is it?" she asked, "Are you all right?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "Just looking for you," she said.  
  
"Why?" Lily asked concerned.  
  
"Well, I thought," she paused. "Someone's looking for you."  
  
Lily was utterly confused. "Who?"  
  
"Snape."  
  
"What!" Lily exclaimed, "Why!?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, then why did you rush up here to tell me this?"  
  
"He said it was important, and I believed him."  
  
"Well, if it's important," Lily sighed and stood up, "I guess I should go find out what exactly it is."  
  
"He's down in the library, I'll walk with you."  
  
The way to the library was fairly short. "What do you suppose it is?" Brooke asked.  
  
"Probably wants something for class or something."  
  
"Why should he ask you about class, Lily?"  
  
"I don't know, what else could it be?"  
  
"Why would he even speak with you? No offence."  
  
Lily laughed, "None taken."  
  
They stopped at the door. " You going to the game?" Brooke questioned.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll save you a seat, see you then." Brooke left her there.  
  
Lily entered the library quite alone. It was of course pretty quiet and empty being that it was the weekend. She saw Snape seating at one of the tables by himself. His dark hair stuck to his face. His hooked nose in a very large book. Lily walked over and stood over him. He slowly and eerily raised his head.  
  
"Evans," he sneered.  
  
"May I ask what was so important that you had to speak with me?" Lily said ver annoyed.  
  
"All in good time," he smirked, "Not here."  
  
"And why not!" Lily said angrily, "I haven't the time!"  
  
"Quiet!" the library called.  
  
Snape sniggered. Lily took a deep breath. "Shall we go then?"  
  
Snape stood up slowly, "You are not to walk with me, but behind me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't want to be seen with you."  
  
"Then I suppose I'll just go back to the dormitory then. I don't have time for people who don't want to be seen with me."  
  
"I think you misunderstood."  
  
"I think not."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Come on, all explain. Just walk a bit behind me."  
  
He walked away. Lily looked around completely unsure of what to do. Should I follow or leave or stay?  
  
She looked around again. And followed. She stayed as far away as she could with out losing him. He led he down in to the damp, cold dungeons. The moisture filled the air making each breath more and more difficult the further down they went. Finally he turned into an empty room.  
  
"Why," she was cut off.  
  
"Because I didn't want you to make a scene. I don't want you drawing attention to your secrets." He emphasized the your.  
  
Lily looked at him shocked. "My," she stammered, "My secrets?"  
  
"Yes, Lily." He smiled at her eerily thinking of his achievement.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lily said knowing exactly what he was talking about.  
  
"Oh, you know," he said, "You remember."  
  
"Do I?" Lily said stubbornly.  
  
"Well, I didn't think you could so easily forget but," he sat down at an empty table and put his feet up, "Let me remind you."  
  
He started going through the pockets of his robe. Lily wasn't sure what he was doing. She shivered in the cold silence. He pulled out a rolled up paper. "Remus," he said unrolling the paper, "And you. Both, together."  
  
He showed it to her, a picture, a magic picture, of her and Remus that dreadful night. "Where did you get that!" she tried to snatch it.  
  
"I took it."  
  
"Why?" she asked, "Why do you care."  
  
"You don't want anyone to know about you and Remus?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"There is no me and Remus."  
  
"Sure looks like it to me," he looked at the picture as Lily leaned closer to Remus.  
  
"What does it matter to you."  
  
"Well if you don't want me to tell," he trailed off.  
  
"And?" Lily said, "I don't."  
  
"Well, then you should do something for me."  
  
"What do you want me to do for you?" she said rolling her eyes.  
  
"I want you to go to the dance tomorrow with me."  
  
"What!"  
  
He waved the picture at her.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good,"  
  
"Can I go now?"  
  
He nodded. 


	11. Sunflower

The sunlight moved across her face, awakening her from her sleep. She stretched and yawned and realized she had fallen asleep in the common room. The room was empty considering it was later in the morning but then of course it was Halloween and everyone would be out enjoying themselves. The dance would be that night, and she still had to tell Kaitlin she wouldn't be going with her anymore. I'm not going with Kaitlin for Kaitlin. She sighed. It wasn't Kaitlin's fault, she didn't know about any of this, and yet it was because of her. And why would Snape do this? What is he gaining? Lily shivered in disgust. "Scum sucking pigs," she heard the words her father spoke so often play in her head. She smiled at the thought of her family. But who had planned the entire thing? Lily's eyes widened, she couldn't believe she hadn't realized it before. She quickly ran up the stairs to the dormitory and got dress, and soon she fled from Gryfindor Tower.  
  
She hadn't gotten far before Amanda found her. "Hi Lily!"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, "Hi."  
  
"Excited for the dance?"  
  
"Yeah," she lied, "To bad you're not going."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I need to go find," Lily scanned the area not sure of who she need to find, "Kaitlin. Have you seen her?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Bummer." Lily didn't lose anytime to continue on her way.  
  
"Sorry," she heard Amanda call to her as she reached the enormous doors of the castle.  
  
The first step out side of the castle was overwhelmed with the smell of damp earth. After quickly climbing down the steps, Lily's feet sank into the mud. She searched the coast of the lake for her friends, and sure enough, there they were, in the usual spot. Lily ran over quickly. "Hey, you guys!"  
  
None of them really responded absorbed by there own conversations. Lily shrugged it off, and sat beside Brook. "Lily, where have you been? I couldn't find you all morning."  
  
"I was sleeping."  
  
Brook's face was filled with confusion, "But you weren't in the dormitory."  
  
"I was asleep on one of the chairs in the common room, I'm surprised you didn't see me, probably a pretty funny sight."  
  
"I see."  
  
There was a moment of silence. Lily's eyes fell to the sunflower that lay beside Brooke. "Where'd you get that?" she asked.  
  
She looked around secretively. "Shall we walk?"  
  
Lily smiled and nodded.  
  
They began to wonder slowly around the school. Lily didn't ask again until they had gone a bit away from their friends. "Who's it from?"  
  
"Seth."  
  
"How sweet," Lily said only to add "Sorry" after seeing Brooke's face turn a shade of red.  
  
"It is sweet, but I don't like him like that."  
  
"Yeah, but it was sweet. What did the card say?"  
  
"I don't know yet, he wrote it in Latin," she paused, "You want to come with me to find out?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Lily didn't realize it but they had already been heading the direction of Professor McGonagall's classroom. "I'm sure we can look it up in McGonagall's room."  
  
"Wouldn't it be funny if Seth was hiding in there, he wasn't down by the lake."  
  
"That would be anything but funny, Lily." She shook her head; "It would be uncomfortable and embarrassing."  
  
Lily smiled at Brooke's last words as they entered the room. Lily held back her laughter because sure enough there was Seth. "Hi," he said.  
  
Brooke looked down in embarrassment. She held up the flower. "I just came to find out what it said."  
  
Lily stood behind Brooke as the two talked, trying to keep quiet. "Well, why don't I just tell you."  
  
"That would be very helpful." Lily said from behind.  
  
"It say's 'a flower for beautiful Brooke who is loved,'" he told her.  
  
"Thank you." she said silently as her eyes found the floor once more.  
  
She turned and Lily followed her out. Once they had started down the hall Brooke finally broke the silence. "That was so sweet."  
  
"It was very sweet."  
  
"But I don't like him." Brooke wined.  
  
"I know."  
  
"What should I do?" She asked, "I don't want to avoid him."  
  
"I wish I had gotten a flower!"  
  
Brooke rolled her eyes. They made their way back out of the castle. "Oh! I forgot!" Lily exclaimed. "I need to find Kaitlin, lets do that before heading back."  
  
Brooke had jumped at Lily excitement. "Ok," she laughed.  
  
By the time Lily and Brooke found Kaitlin the noon sun beat down upon the castle. A warm breeze blew through the autumn leaves, or at least the ones that still held on to the empty trees' branches. "Hey babe!" Kaitlin hugged Lily, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I just thought I'd let you know I can't go with you to the dance."  
  
There was a moment of silence and then a smile spread across Kaitlin's face, "Who is it!?"  
  
Lily laughed at Kaitlin's excitement. "Well," she paused at her own confusion of the matter. "Snape."  
  
Kaitlin burst into laughter, "No really, who?"  
  
"Why do people laugh at me when I'm serious."  
  
Kaitlin's smile dropped from amusement to concern. "Oh."  
  
Brooke stood silently behind the two, in complete shock. Finally she broke the uncomfortable silence. "Lily, why don't we continue our walk?"  
  
"Ok. Bye Kaitlin."  
  
"Bye-bye hun," she whispered as she leaned in to hug Lily. 


	12. Halloween

Finally the night had arrived, the night everyone, except Lily, looked forward too. Strangely enough, Lily arrived first and entered the great hall before anyone else. The room was filled with the beat of music and slowly filled with students. The tables had been removed from the room, except one, which had a few snack foods and drinks ready for anyone who wish to have some. The benches that normally sat beside the four house tables had been pushed along the wall. Lily sat upon them, trying to hide herself from the world. She slipped off her shoes ready to dance whenever she felt was safe. She watched the door as more and more people entered. She waved to her friends when they came in. They walked over to her and left their belongings behind. She stood to follow them and at that moment through the door walk James. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other.  
  
After a while of dancing, Lily began to wonder if Snape would ever show up, and what exactly would happen when he did. She tried not to think about it. But it was hard enough. Just then she felt an arm slide around her waste. She stopped dancing with her sudden discomfort and step away from the origin of the arm. She looked at the owner's face, Snape. "I'm sorry, I'll be right back."  
  
She left the crowed room in a hurry and soon found herself in a nearby bathroom. She paused and took a deep breath; she leaned over the sink ready to sick. She felt terrible, miserable even. Nothing happened as she stood there over the sink, she turned the faucet on and let the cool water run over her hands. She took one final deep breath and went back to the dance.  
  
There he was waiting at the door. He smiled at her. It wasn't a nasty smirk but a truly sweet smile, one Lily never expected to see Snape have. "You wanna dance?" he asked shyly.  
  
Lily smiled; it was a contagious type thing, considering Lily felt disgusting. "Not just yet, wait for a slower song."  
  
He nodded and the two found their way back to Lily's friends. Suddenly Lily felt much better, she dance gracefully to the music letting it all go, forgetting how stressed she had been. Her long hair hung on either side of her face. It too swayed with the music. Her fingers ran gently through her perfect red hair and stopped in disbelief. She was filled with anger and confusion at this, she grabbed her hair, and felt once again, the gob of gum the stuck so inconveniently to it. She once again rushed to the restroom. She was able to see that it was stuck so well it would be impossible for it have been accidental. She marched out of the bathroom, holding back tears from her stress and anger, "This night was not meant for anything good." 


	13. After the Dance

Lily sat in the common room gazing at the beauty of the fire and absorbing its warmth. Her hair was wet from a shower she had just taken to remove the gum from her hair. Paige and Lizbeth had tugged at the gum and after a while they decided to put peanut butter and vegetable oil in it to remove the disgusting mob of pink gum. Their planned work and Lily's hair was once again gum free.

Her friends had returned to the dance, and now Lily was alone to remember all the events of the evening. She felt absolutely terrible about ditching Snape. She hoped he would understand. Although she frowned, she never had the chance to ask him. She sighed looking away from the dancing flames. "I completely forgot to ask him if he had seen anyone that night, when Remus and I," she interrupted herself, "What would Kaitlin say?"

Just then through the door came a group of Gryfindor 5th years back from the dance. "Hey babe!" Kailtlin called, flopping on to the couch next to her.

"Hi," she responded, then turn to Brooke, "Look at those shoes!"

"I like them," Brooke smiled.

"But you're taller than anyone else without them!" Lily cried, "I feel small."

"Oh and Lizbeth," Lily smiled, "Thank you for helping with the gum!"

"Not a problem."

"Now why didn't you dance with James!" Kaitlin asked.

"Well, I wonder!" Lily sighed.

She cleared her voice and began to list many, many reasons.

Kailtin just laughed. "I didn't see you dancing with Remus." Lily added.

"Well, I didn't."

"That would explain it." Brooke said.

The room went unexpectedly quite. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed," Lizbeth announced.

"Me too," Brooke and Kaitlin agreed.

Lily yawned she didn't want to move.

"I'll be up in a minute," Lily answered the silence.

The girls all headed up stairs and through the portrait hole came the boys. Lily had one extra moment to herself before the Gryfindor boys entered. They took over Lily's space before the fire without even acknowledging her. They were all silent, Lily wasn't sure if it was exhaustion or disappointment that made them so quiet. She stood, "Goodnight," she crossed in front of the fire and began up the stairs. There was a delayed goodnight from the boys just as she entered her room.

The girls were already in bed. Lily walked over to her trunk and dressed for bed. Once she had finally slipped into the warmth of her bed, Kaitlin couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"So," She said.

"How can I help you?" Lily flopped on her side.

"Tell me about Snape!"

At this Lily heard the other two reposition themselves to hear the conversation. "There isn't anything to tell."

"Oh please!" Kaitlin begged.

"Really, nothing." She said out loud.

The conversation had ended with disappointment for Lizbeth, Brooke and Kaitlin and with anger and frustration for Lily.


	14. Favor

November was coming to an end as its final sun began to set on the horizon. The sky showed a brilliant shade of orange which Lily gaze at from the window in Gryfndor tower. The last month had been uneventful. She had let the past go and tried with all her might to never recall the events before Halloween. However her hope was left spoiled when Remus came through the portrait hole to the common room. He causally walked over to her and sat beside her. She turned away from the window, "Hello," she smiled weakly then turned back to the view.

"Hi," he smiled shyly, "How are you?"

"I'm pretty good," she respond not wanting to turn from the window, "How about you? Can I help you with anything?"

"Well actually," he paused.

Lily interrupt, " I owe you big, what is it?"

"Well I wonder if you could take my shift this month." He said.

"Not a problem!" She smiled, "When?"

"Next Friday."

"Sure." She said. She looked around the room to see if anyone was listening. Kaitlin sat in the armchair across the room; it would be impossible for her to hear what she was about to say.

"That night," she began, "did you see anyone around earlier?"

He understood they were speaking in secret, "No, sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be sorry."

At this Sirius had wondered over, "Mooney, can you help me with charms homework?"

Remus shot his a look of distress and muttered under his breath, "You know not to call me that!"

"I'm not embarrassing you in front of Lily am I?" he teased.

"You know very well that is not why," he spat.

Lily interrupted. "Maybe I ought to go." She had seen Kaitlin observing them and saw her curiosity.

"Actually, maybe you could help me."

"Well, I suppose."

Kaitlin then joined them, to see what was going on. "Hey."

"We were just about to study for charms; want to join us?" Sirius asked.

"Sure, let me grab my stuff."

"Can you get mine too please?" Lily called after her.

Lily began to explain the answers to Sirius's question. She had to repeat it all though as she spoke to quickly for anyone to follow her. Kaitlin had purposely placed herself between Lily and Remus. It was then Lily released Kaitlin's suspicions. Of course the group had been distracted quiet a few times, by outsiders throwing stuff in their direction and by the explosion in the fire (a second year thought it would be wise to see what happens when you burn exploding crackers). Lily was personally distracted when James broke into laughter across the room.

After a while the four where writing away on their parchment when a low grumble came from Lily's stomach. Sirius began to laugh. "Are you always hungry?"

"Well, yes, but according to my stomach it should be just about dinner time."

At that the clock chimed seven times. Lily smiled and the others laugh. "That's talent," Kaitlin said between laughs.

Lily's stomach growled again. "Maybe we should go before Lily starves."

The Gryfindors all scrambled through the portrait hole and raced through the corridors and flooded into the Great Hall. Brooke sat next to Lily and then Remus took her other side. Kaitlin sat next to Remus. Across from them sat Lizbeth, James, Sirius, Peter and the fellow Gryfindors filled the rest of the table. The chatter in the room decreased as Dumbledor tapped his goblet to get the attention of the students. They looked at him with curiosity and wonder. There was silence for a moment as everyone waited for him to speak. "He who excuses himself, accuses himself," he said wisely, there was more silence while the group absorbed this thought. "Enjoy your meal." He smiled at the group.

At this the plates filled with food and all began serve themselves. Lily covered her plate with mashed potatoes with a small side of turkey. Once she began to eat she spoke very little, occasionally smiling, or nodding in agreement.

Brooke and Lizbeth complained of the Potions homework while James and Sirius began to play with their food, making faces and voices. Peter was talking to Kaitlin and Remus about Charms class and how he had accidentally charmed his parchment to reject ink. Kaitlin and Remus were not amused but smiled kindly. Kaitlin was in a dreaming state, hoping Remus would say something to her, but he never did. Lily had just finished her potatoes when someone kicked her from across the table. "Ouch!" she called out of reflex, it hadn't really done any harm.

"Sorry! My fault!" James called.

"It's ok," she smiled.

He went back to his conversation with Sirius. "Thanks again for taking my rounds this month I really appreciate it," Remus stated once again.

"Like I said before its not a problem. I owe you."


	15. Detour

Lily, as she had promised, was patrolling the halls of Hogwarts that Friday night. The moonlit corridor had a charming, yet slightly creepy feel to it. Lily felt relax and calm as she strode through the hall. She stopped for a moment to gaze out the window and take in the fresh night air. She saw the beautiful moon, full and bright. It was romantic and yet for a moment scary as she heard the distant howling of a wolf. Something struck Lily's mind rather quickly. She had not seen Remus at all that day was it possible that he was off wandering in the night?

She shrugged these thoughts away and decide that she would look into that later. She now heard some commotion behind he and turned to see a sneaky James Potter no doubt about to pull some sort of prank on her. She smiled not being able to help it. "Taking in the full moon huh?" he asked.

"Actually," she turned back to the window and felt him move close to her, their elbows touched, "Yes."

Lily moved away. "I won't bite, Evans," he was slightly hurt by this but was determined not to show it. "You know you really shouldn't be out. I really must insist that you go back to Gryfindor tower," She said feeling guilty that she had let him off so easy.

"Well, I suppose I will," he turned back in the direction he had come from and pulled out a piece of parchment and looked at it carefully before continuing one.

The next morning Lily woke up and got he now usual welcome to the common room. "Good afternoon, Miss Evans." Lily took her favorite seat in the common room. The Marauders appeared to be up to something as usual. Seated in a sort of huddle around the fire place, James and Sirius were plotting something awful no doubt. Meanwhile Peter sat giggling excitedly not taking part in their conversation at all except to add "oh that's wonderful" or "oh, wow". Remus on the other hand was not at all interested, but occasionally shot a glare at them. He looked exhausted as though he had a long night. Suddenly, Lily remembered her theory from the night before. _Perhaps I was right. But wouldn't…_Her thoughts were interrupted by James, " Would you relax, Mooney! It's ok don't worry your little head!"

_Mooney… of course! No wonder poor Remus was so concerned when his friends used his nickname. _She had been staring at Remus without realizing it. He had noticed he gaze and understood that she understood. She smiled slightly, now they were both keeping secrets.

"So next month, Mooney, we'll be joining you." Sirius said, "Since Potter decided to take a detour last night."

Remus shot another glare at them, they were not being very secretive. Lily's eyes grew wide. "A detour, Potter? What were you boys thinking of doing exactly? You could have been hurt!" Shewas worriedbut she had not meant to say the last part.

"Shhh!" Remus began, "Quiet please!"

"Evans?" Sirius looked at her.

"You know about…" James stopped.

Lily was slightly taken back. She decide to point out how obvious they were. "As far as," she paused and lowered her voice," Remus, I'm not stupid thank you. We learned the signs in Defense Against the Dark Arts and the way you always call him Mooney and he gets all defensive," she paused once again, "Yes. I know."

Remus smiled, "You are certainly clever Lily."

Sirius and James smiled too and nodded in agreement.

"I don't know where you are planning on going but I advise against it! It could be dangerous!" Lily was seriously worried for their well-being.

"Don't worry Evans, my plan is perfect." James said.

"Well, let me warn you then, you had better be a bit more careful of who you run in to on anymore detours! And now I shall take a detour to the Great Hall for," she was cut off.

"Breakfast or lunch, Evans?" Sirius laughed.

She smiled weakly. "I don't know, both," she marched off through the portrait hole.


End file.
